


The Time Traveling Brother

by andtheny



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Childhood, Family Dynamics, Gen, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Old Number Five | The Boy, POV Multiple, Sibling Love, The Hargreeves as Children, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel Fix-It, Young Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andtheny/pseuds/andtheny
Summary: Vanya was nine years old when she met a teenage Five."I didn't mean to visit 1998," he said. "I was aiming for a different year, but I overshot it.""Are you lost?" Vanya asked.“I’m not lost,” Five said. “Just a little off course.”“That sounds confusing.”"You have no idea."___________________Or, a time travel fix-it with extra steps.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 40
Kudos: 162





	1. Vanya

She was home alone with Pogo and Mom, practicing her scales, when an alarm went off. It was almost like the mission alarm, but louder. Vanya poked her head out of her room and looked around, unsure of how to react.

Pogo appeared down the hall and shouted at her, “Come here Miss Vanya! Follow me.” 

“What’s going on?” She ran up to him and he took hold of her hand, hustling her towards her father’s study. 

“There’s an intruder,” Pogo said. “Your mother is dealing with the threat, but we need to secure ourselves just in case.” 

“In case of what?” It felt weird going inside of Dad’s study. Vanya had only ever peeked inside from the doorway. But she was with Pogo, and this was an emergency, so she wouldn’t get in trouble right? 

Pogo didn’t answer her. He was opening a door in the back of Dad’s office, typing in some kind of key code. There was a second door behind the first one. It was big and metal and the room inside was small and dark.

“I don’t want to go in there,” Vanya said. 

“I’m sorry, Miss Vanya,” Pogo said. He turned a light on, but it didn’t help much. There was something unsettling about this little room. The walls were silver and bare. “We’ll be safe in here.” 

Reluctantly, she followed him in. He closed the door behind them with a mechanical wir and a click and Vanya gulped. She was trapped now. 

“Pogo…”

“It’s just for a little while, Miss Vanya,” Pogo said. “Your mother is very strong. She will let us know when it’s safe for us to come out.” 

Vanya hoped that would be soon. There was something about this small room that bothered her. Like a half remembered nightmare. 

Pogo held her hand.

An eternity seemed to go by and Vanya was having trouble staying calm. She started to cry. “I th-think I need my medicine.”

“I understand,” Pogo said. “We can give you an extra dose once it’s safe.”

“Why isn’t it safe yet?” 

“Someone will come for us,” Pogo said. “Your mother. Or your father. We musn’t go out until one of them arrives.”

“H-how long has it been?”

Pogo checked his pocket watch. “It’s been twenty minutes.” 

“Is Mom dead?” 

“No, Miss Vanya,” Pogo said. “She’s very strong. Please don’t cry.”

But she was crying in earnest now. She couldn’t stop. Pogo gave her a hug. “Shh, everything will be just fine.” 

Vanya closed her eyes and tried to control herself. But it was just so _quiet_ in this little room. That was the worst part, she decided. The unnatural quietness. 

But with her eyes closed, and Pogo’s arms around her, she could hear their hearts beating, their mouths breathing, and she settled in to focus on that.

Then she heard something else. A sort of crackling electric sound. Like one of Five’s spatial jumps.

Vanya opened her eyes and saw that there was a teenager in the silver room with them.

“I apologize for the scare,” he said. “It’s just me, Pogo. It’s Five.” 

Vanya gasped. 

It _was_ Five. He was taller, older, but he had the same sharp blue eyes. The same face, the same everything. It was like her brother had simply been stretched up a bit. 

“You’re taller than Pogo!” she said. 

“Master Five,” Pogo said. “How did you… is this time travel?” 

Five smirked. “The old man always knew I had the potential.” 

Vanya let go of Pogo and threw herself at Five. “Is it safe now?” she demanded. “Can you let us out?” 

“Of course,” he said. “Hold on.” 

He blinked them out of the awful silver room and Vanya found herself back in Dad’s office. Mom was there to greet them. “Come here, honey,” she said. “Are you alright?” 

Hesitantly, Vanya let go of Five. She walked over to Mom, who knelt in front of her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “You must have been scared,” Mom said.

“What’s the passcode, Mother?” The tall Five said. “Pogo is still in there.” 

“Nice try, mister,” Mom said. “I’ll let him out, don’t you worry.” 

“Fair enough,” he said. “Shall I take Vanya back to her room then? Get her sorted?” 

Mom nodded at him, then smiled at Vanya. “Go with your brother, dear.” 

“He’s from the future,” Vanya whispered. She wasn’t sure if Mom had noticed.

“I know!” Mom said. “Isn’t it delightful?”

“It’s really cool,” Vanya agreed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You got so tall." 

Five chuckled. "Time will do that." 

"How old are you?" Vanya said. "I'm nine." 

"I'm fifteen," Five said. 

"I can't believe you can teleport through _time_ ," she said. "That's amazing!" 

"It _is_ amazing." Five sat down on her bed. "But you're going to do some pretty amazing things too." 

Vanya remained standing. She liked that they were a similar height this way.

"What amazing things?" Vanya said. "I'm not like you, I can’t do anything that’s amazing."

"You're not like me," Five agreed. "But so what? No one is like me." 

"I mean I don't have any powers," Vanya said. "Even Klaus has-"

"Vanya," Five said. "Will you do me a favor?" 

"Sure," she said. "What is it?" 

"I need to leave soon," Five said. "I have to get back to the future." 

"Can’t you leave later?” Vanya said. “Don’t you want to see everyone else?”

"I didn't mean to visit 1998," he said. "I was aiming for a different year, but I overshot it." 

"Are you lost?" Vanya asked.

“I’m not lost,” Five said. “Just a little off course.” 

“That sounds confusing.” 

"You have no idea." 

Vanya tilted her head at him. “What kind of favor do you need?”

"You’re going to help me time travel," Five said. "You're the only one I can ask to do this, understand?" 

"Are you sure?" Vanya said. "Maybe you should ask Dad for help instead? Everyone will be back soon."

"I'm going to talk to Dad, yes," Five said. "But I don't trust him." 

"He's our dad." 

"I know," Five said. "But he… I just can't trust him with this. Please, will you help me?" 

"Okay," Vanya said. "I'll try." 

Five gave her instructions that day. He said he needed her to keep a record of "key dates.” Like whenever Dad took Klaus out of the house for special training, or when the Academy went on missions. 

"It's not just the date," Five said. "I need to know the time, as exactly as possible. I need to know how long each mission or training session lasts. I need to know-" 

"But I don't even _go_ on missions," Vanya protested. "You should ask Luther or-"

"No," Five said. "I need _you_ to do it. I trust _you_." 

"But-"

"You're special Vanya," Five said. "I can't tell you about the future, but you become someone extraordinary. And you're the best person for this job." 

"Aren't you just saying that?" Vanya said. "There's nothing special about me." 

"Don't you trust me?" 

"I guess," Vanya said. 

Five gave her a hug. "Will you keep this a secret for me? Don't tell dad, or anyone, that you're helping me with this." 

"Okay."

"Thank you," Five said. "Listen, I love you, alright? Don't tell the others, but you're my favorite." 

The word would echo in her head for years. _Favorite_. She was his favorite.

"I love you too," Vanya said. 

“Oh! There’s one more thing,” Five said. “I probably should have led with this: you need to tell the younger Five that he _cannot_ , under any circumstances, time travel before 2002.”

“Not before 2002,” Vanya repeated dutifully, nodding.

“It’s important that you remember the exact date,” Five said. “November 10th of that year. My little visit today is probably going to spark his curiosity. He’ll be eager to try it himself. Tell him he can and that he _will_ succeed, but that he _needs_ to wait until November 10th. Can you write that down somewhere? November 10, 2002.” 

Vanya wrote down the date and all of his instructions. She thought he would leave as soon as she had done that, but Five stuck around long enough to eat lunch with her.

When everyone got back Dad sent them all to their rooms and locked himself in his office with teenage Five. But everyone was curious, so they ended up crowding around in the hallway outside of Vanya’s room.

“What did he say about the future?” Five demanded. “Why did he come here?”

“He said I’m going to do something amazing,” Vanya said. “But he wouldn’t say what.” 

“That’s enough you guys,” Luther said. “We’re supposed to go to our rooms now.”

Diego ignored him. “That’s all he said? What makes _you_ so special?” 

Vanya puffed herself up. “I’m his favorite!” 

Whoops. She wasn’t supposed to tell them that. 

Ben laughed. “Aw, that’s so sweet.” 

Luther was losing patience. _“Guys.”_

But everyone else was looking at Five, who was scowling. “That’s all he said?” 

Vanya faltered. “I’m… I’m supposed to tell you something, Five. But a little later. And just you.” 

“Five and Vanya, sitting in a tree,” Klaus sang. 

“That’s gross!” Diego said. 

“Just tell me now,” Five said. “You have to-”

“I heard a rumor you all left me alone with Vanya,” Allison said. 

Vanya watched their eyes cloud over in that familiar white fog. They robotically walked away, heading for their respective bedrooms. 

“Are you going to make me tell you?” Vanya said.

“No,” Allison said. “I’m just going to say pretty please with a cherry on top will you tell me what Future Five said? I’ll keep it between the two of us, I promise.” 

Vanya smiled. It was pretty rare for Allison to be nice to her like this. 

“Well, okay,” Vanya said. “But you can’t tell _anyone_ else.”

Allison giggled. “Cross my heart and hope to die. It’ll be a secret between us sisters.” 

“A secret between sisters,” Vanya agreed. “But I don’t have that much to tell you.” 

“That’s okay,” Allison said. “So will you come with me to my room? I bet it’ll take forever for Dad to notice.”

She’d never been to Allison’s room before!

“Yeah,” Vanya said. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know when Grace named everyone? We know she named them, but canon never specifies WHEN as far as I can tell. Ah well, I guess I'll assume it happened shortly after she was brought into the household, which is when they were all four years old.


	2. Five

Five examined himself in the mirror. The sweater vest, the blazer, the freaking shorts. It had been two long years since he’d last worn the Umbrella Academy uniform. They had to custom make a new one to accommodate for the growth spurt he’d had in that time, but it fit like a poorly thought out costume.

“You forgot the socks,” Vanya said. 

He looked down at his feet. “I’m wearing socks.”

“Yeah, but Dad liked those really long ones remember?” Vanya said. “I don’t know, I thought it was part of the uniform.” 

Five sighed. “If it’s really that important to him I’m sure he’ll get me the right socks. This will have to do for now.” 

He watched Vanya’s reflection as she moved to stand behind him. “Are you sure you don’t want to let Allison throw that goodbye party?” 

“I’m sure,” Five said. “It’s a silly thought. I won’t actually be gone.”

“But you _will_ be gone.” Vanya put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re going to miss you.”

Five shook his head. “You’ll get a new version of me.” 

“But what if-”

“It’ll be like I never left,” Five said. “I don’t get why that’s so hard for you all to understand.” 

He was taller than Vanya now, but Five still felt the weight of the years between them. At thirty one, Vanya was twice his age and she had gotten used to treating him with the instinctual delicacy most adults employed around children. 

“You should just stay here,” Vanya said. “It’s too big a risk-”

“No.” 

“Please,” Vanya said. “I know you want to save Ben, but-”

Five shook her hand off. “I won’t give up on him,” Five said. “I’m not like you.” 

“You never came back, Five!” Vanya said. “Seventeen years went by and you never came back!”

“I’m going to _change it,_ ” Five insisted. “It won’t turn out that way this time.”

“But what if it’s not possible?” Vanya said. “What if you just get stranded in the wrong year? What if you go too far back and land somewhere before any of us were even born?”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“You don’t know that.” Vanya reached for him again and Five allowed her to fold her arms around him. “What if you leave and I never see you again? For good this time?” 

“You’ll see me again,” Five said. “I’m not going to give up until I get where I’m supposed to be.”

Vanya sighed. “Just wait a few more days, then? Let us have that goodbye party.”

_“No.”_

“Five-”

 _“Listen to me,”_ Five hissed. “I know what you think of me. In your eyes I’ll forever be that long lost little brother who fell from the sky. I get it, I really do, but this whole mess was just a temporary set back. A mistake. Once I’ve fixed things we’ll be back on equal footing. I’ll be your age again.”

Five smirked and added, “Actually, I’ll get to be the older brother this time.” 

“Is it so bad being the little brother?” Vanya said. 

Five rolled his eyes. “It’s not _so_ bad, but…” 

She took a deep breath and nodded to herself. “Alright. I get it. And I _do_ want you to save Ben. I really do. It’s just… I had to lose both of you. Don’t you get that? I lost you _both._ ”

“But you got me back,” Five said. “You’ll get Ben back too.” 

“Or I’ll never see you again.” 

“Just trust me, Vanya.” Five adjusted his tie. “I may not look it, but I’m more capable than you give me credit for.” 

“It’s too much to ask of a kid,” Vanya said. “What if you just waited a few more years? Until you’re eighteen or so-” 

“A group of ten year olds can stop a bank robbery,” Five said. “So why can’t I do this?” 

“Dad never should have sent you guys out on missions,” Vanya said. “It was wrong.” 

“Whatever.” 

“I’m serious,” Vanya said. “I know Diego and Luther kind of glorify the whole vigilante thing, but-"

“It doesn’t matter,” Five said. “It’s already happened.”

“But you’re going back to it!” Vanya said. “If you succeed you’ll be throwing yourself back into the missions and the-” 

“It’s where I _belong,_ ” Five said. 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Five-”

“I’m done talking about this,” Five said. “It’s time for me to go.” 

“But you’ve got the wrong socks on,” Vanya said, plaintively. 

Five laughed. “That’s not going to delay me.” 

“Alright,” Vanya said. “Fine.” 

“I’ll see you soon,” Five said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Five was still standing in his bedroom, but it was dark. The middle of the night, then. If he’d taken the time to look around he might have noticed the occupied bed, but there was only one thing on his mind.

He teleported into Ben’s room. 

It was just as dark and for a second Five thought this meant failure. Ben had always slept with a night light, so this must be the wrong year. Ben was dead, or he hadn’t been born yet. 

But then someone turned a lamp on. “Five? What’s wrong?” 

It was _Ben_. 

“Five?”

He was older than Five remembered, but it was him alright. 

“Ah,” Five said. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Ben stood up. “Are you okay?” 

Five blinked at him. They were practically the same height. 

“I’m fine,” Five said. “What year is it?” 

“What?” Ben gaped at him. “Oh my gosh. You… you’re _younger_.” 

“I’m fifteen, yeah,” Five said. “Ben, what year is it?” 

“It’s 2005,” Ben said. “Where… I mean, when are you coming from?”

Five grinned. 2005! It wasn’t the year he’d wanted, but it was better than Five had expected from his second jump. There would be no need for a third because Ben was _here_. Alive and well.

Five would make sure he stayed that way. 

“I was in 2021,” Five said. “I got stuck there for a bit, but I finally figured out how to come back.” 

“But…” Ben put a solemn hand on his shoulder. “You sort of already came back?” 

Five stared at him. “I already came back?” 

Ben nodded. “Years ago.” 

Five frowned, nonplussed. 

“Are you okay?” 

Five sat down on the bed. “Um. Yes.” 

Ben sat beside him. “This is really confusing, huh?”

“Time travel is a fucking crapshoot.” 

Ben laughed. “Sounds like it.” 

“How old is the other me?” Five said. 

“He’s nineteen,” Ben said. “Basically, you left after that fight with Dad. I think that was in 2002. And you were gone for, like, three weeks? Then you came back and you were three years older.” 

“I was sixteen?” Five said. 

“Yeah,” Ben said. “You said you’re fifteen right now? I guess it must have taken you a couple of tries before you got the year right.” 

Five sighed. “I guess so.” 

“How are you feeling though?” Ben said. “Are you tired? I don’t mind sharing my bed with you.” 

Five shook his head. “I shouldn’t stay.” 

“At least tell the other Five that you’re here,” Ben said. “We could ask him to help you.” 

“I don’t need his help,” Five said. “He figured it out. That’s all I need to know.” 

“Okay,” Ben said. “But stay for a bit. Rest up before you go and throw yourself back into the time stream or whatever.” 

Five smiled. “Well… I suppose a bit of a nap wouldn’t hurt anything.” 

“Exactly!” Ben got up to rummage through his dresser. “I’ll lend you some pajamas and then we can cuddle up like when we were little.” 

Five couldn’t say no to that. In fact, he didn’t trust himself to say anything at all. His throat was burning with irrational emotion.

Ben turned his back while Five got changed and then they both settled in under the covers. Five quickly put his arms around Ben and hoped he wasn’t squeezing too hard. 

“Is something wrong?” Ben said. 

Five gulped and loosened his hold. “No.”

“You seem tense.” 

“I’m not tense.” But Five’s voice betrayed him, cracking on the word _tense._

“Are you _crying?_ ” 

“ _No_.” 

“I’m not making fun of you,” Ben said. “I’m just worried about you.”

Five squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. 

“Are you scared?” Ben said. “We can still ask the other Five-”

“Please,” Five said. “Let’s worry about that later.” 

Ben sighed. “Alright. I’m going to turn the lamp off now.” 

“You’re not afraid of the dark anymore?” 

Ben chuckled. “No. Not anymore.” 

Five nodded and rubbed at his eyes. He really wasn’t crying, but his eyes were stinging. 

Ben turned the lamp off. 

“I love you, Ben.” 

“I love you too,” Ben said. “Try to sleep, okay?” 

“Alright.” 

Ben ruffled his hair. “Goodnight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you were wondering in the last chapter if Five was really fifteen. He was! xDD 
> 
> So my logic is that, if Five had turned up in a version of 2019 that WASN'T an apocalyptic wasteland, he would have figured out the time travel math faster than he did in canon. Since he wouldn't need to waste any time or energy scrounging around for food and shelter. 
> 
> But Five still had a few hiccups because he's a kid and he rushed it xDD


	3. Allison

She knew Five would come back, but he sure was taking his time. Allison figured he was doing it on purpose. To make a point, or something. 

But Vanya was getting anxious. 

"He wasn't supposed to take this long," she whispered. "It's been _weeks."_

 _"Two_ weeks," Allison said. 

"Way too long," Vanya said. "What is he waiting for?" 

They'd already wasted ten minutes on this pointless conversation and Allison was annoyed. Their free time had such a short window and it was almost half past noon. 

"Five said he would succeed," Allison grumbled. "So he will. You wouldn't have met his future self if he hadn't." 

"But that's the thing," Vanya said. "I keep thinking about it and I realized something." 

_I should have gone with Klaus,_ Allison thought. _I bet he's doing something fun._

"Allison?" 

"Hmm?" Allison said. "Oh, uh, what did you realize?" 

"Five can time travel," Vanya said. "But he can't control it at all!" 

"What makes you say that?" 

"He didn't mean to travel as far back as he did," Vanya said. "When I met him he said it was an accident. He went too far into the past." 

Allison blinked. "So he hasn't come back because he keeps getting the year wrong? He ends up back there instead?" 

"Yeah." Vanya looked absolutely devastated by this epiphany. 

"But… but he was only there for a little while?" Allison said. "Like, the teenage Five went into dad's office, right? But just for a bit and then he left. He went back to the future." 

"Maybe, but maybe he missed again," Vanya said. "And anyway, he was too old!" 

"What do you mean?" 

"We barely turned thirteen last month," Vanya said. "But the Five from the future? He was _fifteen."_

Allison frowned. 

"We won't see him again for years and years," Vanya said. "And it's all my fault!" 

"How is it _your_ fault?" 

"Because I told him he could do it," Vanya said. "I never should have said anything." 

"But he told you to say that," Allison said. "Five told you to tell… himself… that he would do it. Because it would have happened anyway?" 

Time travel was such a headache. 

Vanya shook her head. "Still, I shouldn't have done it. I should have tried to stop him." 

Hesitantly, Allison put an arm around Vanya's shoulders. "Um, I'm sure he'll be back soon. It's time travel so… so he'll be back _soon."_

Vanya sighed. "I hope so." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Five finally came back, he was noticeably taller, but he teleported into the dining room with all the casual nonchalance of a kid who hasn't even noticed his own tardiness. 

Five sat down in his usual spot and Mom set down a plate in front of him as if nothing had happened. 

Allison stared at him, bewildered, and Diego and Klaus started talking over each other, blurting out questions. 

"Silence!" Dad frowned around the table until it was quiet, then he addressed Five. "You missed." 

"Did I? By how much?" 

"Two weeks and four days." 

Five nodded. "An unacceptable margin of error." 

Dad harrumphed. "I won't allow further disruptions from you, Number Five." 

Five smiled wryly. "I expected as much." 

"Then you'll resume your education, and your duties to the Umbrella Academy, without complaint?" 

"Yes, sir." 

That simple phrase was the strangest part, Allison decided. Five had _never_ used the word 'sir' before. Not without sarcasm, at least, but now he sounded sincere.

Dad looked satisfied. "Good." 

_What. The hell,_ Allison thought. 

"As for the rest of you, what are you waiting for?" Dad said. "Eat your food." 

Five made a show of cutting into his meatloaf, stuffing a big piece into his mouth. 

Allison watched everyone else pick up their utensils. She did the same, but spent most of the allotted meal time cutting her meat into ridiculously small pieces. When she finally ate, it wasn't much. 

She just wasn't hungry. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Allison waited until it was late enough that even Klaus would be asleep. Then she snuck into Five's room. 

"I heard a rumor," she whispered into his ear. "That you talked with me in your dream tonight." 

She'd never done this before, but Dad had been pestering her to give it a try. Now was as good a time as any. 

Allison watched Five expectantly, but nothing happened. She sighed and tried to think of a better way to phrase it. 

"I heard a rumor," Allison whispered. "That you talked with me in your sleep. Sleep talking? Out loud." 

That finally did the trick. Five sat up and looked at her. "Allison?" 

She wasn't expecting him to open his eyes. He looked _awake._

"H-hi," Allison said. "Um, you're having a dream." 

Five nodded sleepily. "You're in my dream tonight." 

She smiled, relieved. "Yes! And we're having a conversation about the future." 

Five tutted. "You've always been the nosy sort."

She chuckled. "Yep. So what was it like?" 

He shook his head. "I can't tell you." 

"Just give me a few clues?" Allison leaned towards him, smiling sweetly. "The highlights? What am I like in the future?" 

"No, Allison," Five said. "I can't risk your future that way. _Especially_ yours. If you know, you might not make the same choices."

Allison huffed. The dream rumor wasn't as effective as Dad had hoped, then. So much for that interrogation tactic. 

"Listen, you want to know about the future?" Five said. "I'll tell you this much. Your sister needs you." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Vanya," Five said. "I need you to take care of Vanya." 

"Take care of her? Why?"

"I can't give you the details," Five said. "It could destabilize the timeline if you know too much. It would put Cla- put people in danger." 

Allison sighed. "Look, I don't get what you're asking me to do." 

"I'm asking you to spend time with her," Five said. "That's all. Be sisterly." 

"I spend time with her." 

"Spend _more_ time with her."

_"Why?"_

"It's something you've been wanting to do anyway," Five said. "You hold yourself back because you find Vanya difficult to understand, right?" 

Allison squinted at him. 

"You've tried showing her your favorite movies," Five continued. "Tried giving her a makeover, tried getting her to play dress up with you, but you could tell she didn't like any of it the way you and Klaus do." 

"Wha-"

"So you decided Klaus was a better sister anyway and-"

"Five!" Allison hissed. _"How_ do you know all of that?!" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Five said. "You told me." 

"In the future." 

"Yes, in the future." 

Allison scrutinized him. "I heard a rumor…"

His eyes clouded over.

"I heard a rumor," Allison said. "that you told me the truth about Vanya."

So he did. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Vanya?" 

She was scribbling away in her diary again. "Hmm?" 

Allison bit her lip. "Do you think I'm a bad person?" 

Vanya looked up at her. "What? Why would I think that?" 

"I abuse my powers," Allison said. "I control people." 

Vanya's brow furrowed. "You save people." 

"I rumored Five," Allison said. "I made him tell me a secret."

"Oh, um…" Vanya clearly didn't know what to do with this confession. "I'm sure you had a good reason?" 

"I thought I did," Allison said. "I always think that, but now I'm not so sure." 

"What did you make him tell you?" Vanya said. 

"I made him tell me about the future," Allison said. "And about… the past." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I rumored someone," Allison said. "When I was four. Because Dad told me to. I didn't know what he was asking me to do." 

"Was it a bad rumor?" 

"Yes," Allison said. "It was a very bad rumor." 

"What was it?" 

"I hate Dad!" She burst out, instead of answering. "I hate how he pits us against each other and… and how he orders us around like we're robots or something! And we just do what we're told?! Why do we do that?" 

Vanya regarded her. "Is that your way of saying you can't tell me?" 

Allison groaned. "I hate myself."

"Hey, it's okay," Vanya said. "You don't have to beat yourself up." 

"I _want_ to tell you." 

"I believe you." 

"So am I a bad person?" Allison asked. "I'm asking for real. Do you think I abuse my power?" 

"Is that what Five said?" 

"He didn't have to." 

Vanya shrugged. "Well… I haven't really seen you in action." 

"But you've seen me use my rumors," Allison. "Here at home. I do it all the time." 

Vanya winced. 

It was as good as an answer. "Oh Vanya." Allison could feel the tears welling up, now. They were leaking out, fat and ugly. "I'm so sorry." 

Vanya hugged her. "It's okay," she said. "I still love you." 

"You do?" 

"Yeah. And I bet everyone else feels the same way." 

"You're just saying that," Allison sniffed.

Vanya laughed. 

"Why are you laughing?" Allison said, petulantly.

"It's just that you reminded me of myself," Vanya said. "That's something I said to Five when he told me I'm special." 

"You _are_ special," Allison said. "He's right. He really is!"

That startled another laugh out of Vanya. "Sure," she said. 

_Maybe I can rumor her into believing it_ , Allison thought. 

But that could be dangerous. 

"Let's do something," Allison said. "Just you and me, yeah?" 

"Okay." Vanya was smiling. "What do you want to do?" 

"Something _you_ like," Allison said. "Whatever you want." 

Vanya scratched her cheek. "I wouldn't know what to pick?" 

"We can brainstorm," Allison said. "There's plenty of time to think of something." 

"Yeah, okay," Vanya said. "Sounds good."


	4. Luther

It was an ordinary day. Luther was looking out the window, trying to decide how to use his free time, when he spotted a random old man in the garden. 

The man was sitting on dad’s favorite bench, and Luther wondered how he’d gotten past the property gates. 

After a brief internal debate- should he tell Dad or handle it himself?- Luther decided to approach the man. 

“Excuse me,” Luther said, sternly. “This is private property. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

The old man was wearing a casual tweed blazer and a red pinstripe tie. He looked like one of those guys Dad regularly did business with, especially when he grinned. It was the kind of smile that said, _I can do as I please._

“That was very good,” the man said. “Real authoritative, Number One.” 

Luther frowned. “Are you here to see my dad? He doesn’t usually let guests wander around on their own.” 

“Nope,” the man said. “I’m here to see _you._ The Umbrella Academy’s great and fearless leader.” 

Luther could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. “I’ll get my dad for you.” 

The man chuckled. “I wasn’t making fun of you. I’m really here to see you, Luther.” 

“I don’t think that’s allowed,” Luther said. “My dad wouldn’t want me to-”

“Nevermind what the old man thinks,” the old man said. “Anyway, I’m part of the family. So, technically, I’m allowed on the property.” 

Luther blinked. “Are you… are you related to my dad?” 

As far as Luther knew, Dad didn’t have any relatives. But _everyone_ had relatives, right? Was this guy some kind of long lost uncle? 

“How’s Number Five?” the man said. “He’s really shaken things up, eh?” 

Luther straightened out his uniform. “You’ll need to answer my questions, sir,” Luther said. “Before I answer any of yours.” 

“There’s that stern Number One face again,” the man grinned broadly. “Alright, I’ll tell you. I’m Five Hargreeves.” 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” The man held out his hands. “Time hasn’t been kind to me, but it’s really me under all these wrinkles.” 

It was true that Five had proven himself capable of time travel. He’d already spent three years in some far off mysterious future that he refused to give any details about. 

“But…” Luther scrutinized the man, trying to confirm traces of his brother. “But you look…” 

“Old,” Five said. “I know. Shocking, isn’t it?” 

“But why would you come here?” Luther said. “What are you doing?” 

“Like I said.” Five straightened his tie and smoothed down his blazer. “I’m here to talk to you.” 

Luther sat down on the bench beside him. “But what if this is some kind of trick? Are you trying to impersonate my brother?” 

“Sure,” Five said, with familiar sarcasm. “It’s all part of my grand plot to usurp the Umbrella Academy. I’m going to abscond with your secrets and adopt rival super powered children.” 

“Wow,” Luther said. “You really _are_ Five.” 

“In the flesh.” 

“How old are you?” Luther said. “You look as old as Dad.” 

“That doesn’t matter,” Five said. “And we don’t have a lot of time.” 

“Right,” Luther said. “Free time ends at half past noon.” 

“Exactly,” Five said. “So I’ll be frank. I know you and my younger self have been butting heads.”

Luther sighed. “He thinks he’s smarter than me.” 

“Oh, he’s right,” Five said. “There’s no doubt about _that.”_

Luther glared at him. 

“But being book smart is different from being,” Five paused, pursing his lips. “... good with people.” 

“Right,” Luther said. “I’m better with people.”

“You’re not great with people either,” Five said. “You get into all these petty arguments with Diego over technicalities.” 

“But Diego is just being a nitpicker!” Luther said. “Allison says he likes to look for an excuse to disagree with me.” 

“She’s right,” Five said. “But you have to be more diplomatic. It’s not just about blindly taking and giving orders.” 

“But-”

“We’re getting off track.” Five looked at his watch. “Hmm, I thought this would be easier.” 

“What are you trying to do?” Luther said. 

“There’s something I have to explain to you,” Five said. “My younger self, he’s almost as hot headed as Diego.”

“Almost?” 

“Fine, he’s exactly as hot headed, but twice as eloquent,” Five said. “And he doesn’t know how to be diplomatic either.” 

“I can be diplomatic,” Luther said, defensively. 

“You certainly have the potential,” Five said. “So I’m counting on you to carry the group. Or rather, to… how to put it…” 

Luther straightened. “Dad made me the leader for a reason, right? You didn’t believe him when you were younger, but when you grew up you saw it?” 

“There was a reason, alright,” Five said. “He liked the way you blindly follow orders.” 

Luther scowled. “I’m only following _dad’s_ orders because he’s… he’s _dad.”_

“Uh huh,” Five said. “You’re a good soldier. I get it. But I need more from you.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

Five adjusted his tie again. It was something Luther had seen the younger Five do many times before. Was it a nervous habit? Or did he just need his tie to be as perfect as he thought _he_ was?

“Dad’s philosophy seems noble, at first glance,” Five said. “His concern is for the greater good. The ends justify the means, and all that. He thought he was doing the right thing, by creating the Umbrella Academy.” 

“It _is_ noble,” Luther said. “Being a hero is about-”

“Save the spiel,” Five said. “I’m not disagreeing.” 

“Then what are you saying?” 

“I’m saying the ends only justify the means,” Five said. “when you know what you’re sacrificing. If that sacrifice is worth it to you, then have at it.” 

“Klaus and Allison wish we could do more normal kid stuff,” Luther said. “I get why, but I think the sacrifice is worth it.”

“Luther, I’m talking about something more serious than that,” Five said. “Are you willing to accept a death in the family?” 

Luther’s eyes widened. “A death? Whose death?” 

“I can’t tell you who,” Five said. “But that’s what’s at stake, when the younger Five gets in your face. He’s determined to keep everyone safe.” 

Luther tried to wrap his head around the implication. “Someone dies in the future?” 

Five shook his head. “They aren’t going to die. Because you and I are going to save them.” 

Luther scratched his head. “So you’re saying I have to listen to you, the younger you, in order to prevent someone from dying?”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Five said. “I’m not infallible. I wasn’t right about everything.” 

“But what am I meant to _do?”_ Luther said. “Can you be more specific?” 

“No,” Five said. “It’s not about following orders. You need to trust yourself, but you also need to trust your siblings. You need to work together, compromise when necessary, and learn that Dad doesn’t always know what’s best.” 

Luther threw his hands up. “How am I supposed to do all of that!” 

Five smirked. “You’ll figure it out.” 

“But-”

“Ah, ah, ah.” Five waggled a finger, then pointed at his watch. “It’s half past noon.” 

His hands began to glow with that familiar blue light and Luther’s heart sank into his stomach. This was really Five. It gave the whole conversation a lot more weight. 

“Will you come back?” Luther said. “I need your help.” 

“You’ll have my help,” Five said. “But this is my last trip. I’m retiring.” 

“But-”

“Keep this conversation between the two of us,” Five added. “The younger Five would be alarmed by my interference.” 

Five winked and then he was gone. 

In his absence, Luther just sat there. Baffled, stunned, completely gobsmacked. 

He was late for roll call. When Dad demanded an explanation, Luther couldn’t give him one.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Luther said. “It won’t happen again.” 

“I should hope not,” Dad said. “I expect better from you, Number One.” 

_You’re a good soldier,_ Five had said. _But I need more from you._

Luther stood ramrod straight, puffing out his chest. 

_I can do it,_ he thought. _I won’t let the family down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is called the Time Traveler's /Sister/ but that's just cause "sibling" wouldn't have the same ring and 'brothers and sisters" would have been a mouth full. 
> 
> Only now do I realize I could have gone with "The Time Traveling Brother" LMAO. Is it too late to change my title? 😂
> 
> ... eh, I changed it anyway.


End file.
